Will You Be My Bride, Kagome?
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Sesshomaru and his group find Kagome's body, when he cannot bring her back with the tenseiga he uses a technique passed down for generations to do it instead. Knowing he'll have to train her soon as she acquires new powers he takes her back to his castle, all the while thinking if his respect for her runs deeper than he realizes...and Kikyou isn't quite at rest yet.
1. The Blood Blending

**SweetDreamer92: Well I really wanted to do another story for this pairing, and some how this came to be I hope you like it.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, OCs, mentions of adult situations, language, attempted murder, violence, character alteration, self harm (not for the reason you think)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :P**

**Sesshomaru has both arms, I did something different with his beast in this story, perhaps you'll like it. **

**Enjoy.**

**ONE**

Sesshomaru walked to a clearing and saw that Jaken, Ah-Un and young Rin were staring at a miko's body. Sesshomaru glanced over them and noticed it was Kagome, there was a vicious looking gash on her side and her eyes were wide with terror. He wondered how she managed to get far enough in his lands that her other demon friends couldn't smell her blood. His eyes widened slightly as the scent of Rin's tears finally came up over the blood, he knew she idolized the young woman. He reached for tenseiga and frowned seeing the pallbearers didn't come.

With a sigh he bent down and Jaken looked at him in surprise as if he really hadn't noticed his lord behind him. He dragged his claws over his forearm until a deep red trail appeared he let the drops fall on Kagome's wound until his scent was perfectly mixed with hers. Then moved to let the drops go in her mouth, it was an ancient technique that for obvious reasons was no longer really used.

It was once used to mark your mate, for generations it seemed, many demons took human mates. He waited for a few minutes before he licked the gash, then his own cut, it healed quickly sealing his blood inside of her. When her eyes closed and she began pulsing he gently but firmly pulled Rin away from her. She glowed blue as if she were preparing to use her powers, then her eyes shot open and glowed red as if changing into her demon form.

He couldn't help but smirk, the strong blend of her miko powers with his full fledged demon blood would slowly but surely turn her into a full demon. It would take some time for that but for now, it would be enough that her life would lengthen and she'd be alive.

Rin sniffed.

"M...my lord?"

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Questioning me now? Aren't you the bold one."

Jaken swallowed nervously.

"N...no never my lord I was just curious..."

He was quiet for a minute and Jaken wondered if perhaps he'd shortened his life by another hundred years.

"...Because she's earned my respect."

Jaken blinked, of course he'd seen Kagome at her best but never thought his lord would openly give his respect to a human, let alone a miko. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin.

"No more crying Rin, she'll be fine shortly."

She wiped her tears.

"OK lor...father."

He raised a hand and laid it on her head, she smiled, he publicly marked her as his child at a meeting with the other lords and the first one to question him had been quickly dismembered. No one else dared to question him and welcomed the little princess with open arms, she now wore a white kimono with sandals and had a little mokomoko of her own. It was a gift from her grandmother so human or not, every demon whether in the West or otherwise left her alone knowing she carried the scent of two great dog demons. He intended to turn her into a half demon at least when she was eighteen and had fully enjoyed her youth.

...

After Kagome stopped glowing Sesshomaru carried her to a small cave hidden by a waterfall, he knew it wouldn't take too long for her to begin her change to half demon. Once she awakened she would be strong enough to make it to the castle, after that it could a matter of months or possibly weeks before all the human in her was gone. A demon miko...a _purified_...demon miko, the thought was laughable but she would definitely be feared. Nothing worse than a demoness with a temper...except a demoness with a temper who can destroy you through purification instead of her claws.

Jaken helped Rin catch some fish, since she was now higher in rank than he was she no longer called him master but had affectionately dubbed him "Uncle Jaken". _Him, _a brother to Lord Sesshomaru son to Lord Inutaisho, that was almost as funny as Kagome's upcoming title.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, and noticed she was a lot curvier than the youth he'd met in his father's tomb. He pretended not to notice but dog demons tended to prefer women with with shape to them. Especially since a sickly looking woman weren't much good, you had to be healthy to carry any type of child for a demon.

_'My lord?'_

He glanced up hearing Ah in his head.

"What is it?"

_'Will you ask this woman to be your mate?'_

He looked at her again.

"I haven't thought about it, I assume you think I should?"

The twin heads shook, he heard a more feminine voice in his head, Ah's sister Un.

_'It is your choice of course.'_

"I'm not going to cut you down for answering a question."

Ah spoke again.

_'She would be a good choice, many of the servants have been talking and there are a large amount of demons that respect her. She is not like Kikyou, she helps anyone who isn't wreaking havoc in some way. Now that you've given her your blood her powers will only grow more.'_

Though that made sense Sesshomaru wasn't so sure she would want a demon mate, she had given her blessing when Inuyasha showed interest in Ayame. She'd even managed to pair Kouga with Toran, the panthers and wolves thanked her for that because both tribes had a good bit of land and with the marriage none of them went hungry. Not to mention, only Sesshomaru's beast knew that his master feared one thing currently and that was rejection. He'd even been concerned Rin would have rejected being his daughter, he kept his usual image well but tended to give her anything she wanted.

"I suppose I should consider it, with the treaty in place the other lords will soon be wondering why I haven't taken a mate yet."

He honestly didn't give a crap what they thought but with the treaty and all he couldn't very well go around killing allies and everything. Well he could but no matter how quickly he would cut someone down for fucking up he had more self control than that. They still didn't have the privilege of pestering him though.

They nodded and laid down to rest, he could hear his beast in his head and sighed as he dropped the block between them.

_"You care for her don't you?"_

'You love assuming don't you? Doesn't that get tiring?'

His beast made a noise.

_"Don't be a smart ass you're still a pup compared to me."_

'Yes of course oh great pain in my ass.'

He frowned when his beast chuckled, in royal dog demon families when a pup reached puberty depending on their own strength an ancestor would be reborn and allow them to use their powers in battle or otherwise. Inutaisho couldn't have been prouder with the father of his own beast came to Sesshomaru. Many of the ancestors died in great battles, in some ways, what made them most great was the wisdom they kept even in death. Sesshomaru respected his beast, but they were mostly a pair of brothers and while they would do anything for the other, they bickered most of the time.

'I merely said I respected her, nothing more.'

_"Whatever you say, but demons don't tend to die of old age, you're setting yourself up for a lonely existence."_

He frowned a little more.

'I'm certain that is the point I'm already at.'

He saw the image of the dog beast "smiling" in his head.

_'So you __**do **__care for her then, and don't argue, or say you only did this for Rin, she didn't even ask for it.'_

'Hn.'

His beast left him alone and Sesshomaru found himself staring at Kagome again, her endurance and strength had drawn him to her faster than a hungry beast to his meal. He wished respect was all that he felt but he knew there was something else there too.

"Father! We caught enough for all of us."

He offered a smirk but wasn't sure he could get Kagome to wake up long enough to eat.

...

In another part of the forest closer to Kaede's village the elderly woman was walking with Ayame to teach her about various herbs that could be used as medicine. Ayame jumped in front of her and frowned at the odd shaped ghoul that had walked over to them.

"What is it child?"

"That thing...it has Kagome's blood on it's hands."

Kaede looked at it.

"Back away from it, what has ye done with Kagome?"

It shivered and choked the raspy sound made Ayame cringe.

"Is...is that thing...laughing?"

Kaede nodded and took out a talisman the ghoul knocked it back as if it couldn't be bothered to play. Kaede's eye widened.

"Kikyou?"

The ghoul made the same creepy noise before fading, Ayame pulled the woman on her back and ran back to the village. Sango was just finishing making stew when the pair came in, her smile quickly faded when they shared their news.

...

The next morning Rin went to look for flowers with Jaken running behind her knowing his sleeping lord would wake and kill him if anything happened to her. They went far before running into Kohaku who told them what his frantic sister had relayed to him last night.

"Kikyou's ghoul? Will that wench never die?!" Jaken exclaimed.

Rin made a face then smiled.

"Oh right...Kohaku tell everyone not to worry about Lady Kagome, lo...my father did...oh what did he do again Uncle Jaken?"

He cleared his throat.

"We found Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru blended his blood with hers, she is alive and will be well after she gets more rest."

Kohaku's face brightened.

"Really? That's great...I didn't know he liked her so much."

Jaken frowned.

"Stupid boy, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like any human."

Kohaku made a face and looked at Rin who smiled Jaken made a face.

"Rin I wasn't talking about you, your father loves you."

She smiled more.

"I know that...Kohaku be safe returning to Lady Kaede's village."

He nodded and waved before he ran off in the opposite direction to let them know they shouldn't be planning a funeral for Kagome. Jaken sighed.

"Rin I think that is enough flowers, we must return to the cave less we run into this ghoul ourselves."

She nodded and they turned to be on their way, in the distance the ghoul was less than pleased.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: So what did you think? See you in the next chapter?**


	2. The First Failed Attempt

**SweetDreamer92: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**

**I own Miyuga, Kai, Jinea, and the mystery villainess you will learn more about as the story progresses. **

**TWO**

Inuyasha stared at Kohaku in surprise, he knew he spoke the truth but wasn't sure Sesshomaru's own mother had gained that much affection from him. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Ayame and Kaede were relieved.

"She does have a way of influencing people." Sango said.

"But how did we all miss her getting so far away?" Ayame asked.

Kaede sighed.

"That would probably be my fault."

They looked at her.

"I told Kagome she should work on keeping her barriers up even in a state of panic or unknown area."

Ayame patted her shoulder.

"At least we know in a different situation she can keep herself shielded."

Kaede smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is not the same young woman she use to be..."

...

Kagome winced and sat up quickly, only to groan in pain, though the wound was healed she'd been stiff and her muscles were loosening up. She fell back and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_"Easy child, you'll be able to move freely before the day ends."_

She looked up at Sesshomaru's red eyes.

"Sess..."

He chuckled and moved to pour some water down her throat, she swallowed easily.

_"Just relax and wait for Sesshomaru to wake up."_

"You're not..."

He shook his head.

_"Patience, you have a lot to learn for now you need to rest, Sesshomaru will take you back to the West castle."_

His eyes closed and she looked up as Rin ran in, she smiled and threw her arms around her neck.

"Oh Lady Kagome!"

She smiled.

"Hello Rin, you can just call me Kagome you know."

Rin smiled and shook her head, Jaken came in and looked her over.

"I see my lord's blood is doing well for you."

"What do you..."

She stopped as Sesshomaru stood up, he glanced at her and she noticed his eyes were normal once again. He bent to pick her up and placed her on Ah-Un followed by Rin, he got on behind her and Jaken jumped on before the dragon took off. Kagome was too weak to really argue, she wanted to thank him but wasn't sure how. She also knew she wanted to go with them.

...

Once they arrived to the castle the servants went silent seeing Kagome with their lord but knew better than to say anything. He looked up as a cat demon who was white and gray in color walked over. She smiled at Rin as she helped her down and bowed respectively to Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kagome.

"Welcome home my lord, Lady Kagome it's nice to see you again I hope you are well."

Kagome smiled at her.

"I am...I think, and yourself?"

She blushed.

"Oh I'm not worthy of your concern...I'm well."

Sesshomaru helped Kagome off of Ah-Un.

"How do you know her Miyuga?"

"Lady Kagome took great care of my husband while he was on his death bed."

"Kai seemed fine the other day."

"Aye, after Lady Kagome healed him he returned to himself."

Kagome tugged on her hair.

"Well then as a show of gratitude I'm sure you will have no problems tending to her while she is a guest here?"

She smiled.

"It would be an honor."

He carried Kagome to her room, well it was more like a small house and quite lavishly decorated, and left her with Miyuga. She hurried to help her bathe while she slowly regained use of her limbs, and pulled out a simple but beautiful blue and white kimono for her to wear.

"I'll see to it that your clothes are cleaned and repaired."

"Thank you but it's no trouble I can take care of that."

Miyuga shook her head.

"I'm not sure Lord Sesshomaru brought you here to take care of yourself, please allow me to tend to this task instead."

Kagome blinked but nodded, hard to argue with that, she wondered why he'd brought her here at all he could have just left her for Inuyasha or Kouga to find her.

_"He seems to have affection for you among other things."_

She jumped and looked around, of course seeing nothing she grew concerned, the voice chuckled.

_"If you wish to see me, you'll have to close your eyes."_

She cocked her head then closed them, of course she saw darkness but soon the dog beast she'd seen Sesshomaru turn into appeared in front of her, he was laying down but dwarfed her even then. She swallowed.

_"Don't be afraid, I wont hurt you."_

_'Why are you here?'_

_"Sesshomaru shared his blood with you, so now I can choose to ignore him and mentally speak with you instead."_

_'Why did he do that?'_

_"You had been dead some time before we found you, it was the only way to bring you back."_

_'...'_

_"You have more questions? Feel free to ask the pup tries so hard to do everything on his own, this old mangy mutt could use the conversation."_

She laughed and he "smiled" at her.

_'Is something going to happen to me?'_

_"A better question would be, what's happening to me?"_

_'OK.'_

_" You will be a half demon soon, then he can train you before you are no longer human at all."_

_'But I'm a miko and uncorrupted...'_

He laughed, it sort of sounded like thunder.

_"Oh you are very unique indeed, don't worry, you won't lose your powers."_

_'Oh...but...wait what do you mean by affection?'_

_"The pup isn't so good at showing it, but you'll see though."_

_'You talk about him, like he's your son.'_

_"He use to call me father when Inutaisho was unavailable, now he's a brat."_

He laughed again then nosed her forehead.

_"It's a lot to take in, but I know you'll do great things...just don't tell Sesshomaru you can hear me, he might try to put blocks up for you."_

She smiled and opened her eyes after he promised to help her as best he could, Miyuga came in and smiled at her.

"My lady has it gotten easier for you to move?"

Kagome nodded, she still felt a little stiff but of course she carried Sesshomaru's blood so it faded quickly.

"Lunch is being prepared and Lord Sesshomaru asked if you would like to eat with him."

She smiled.

_"Told you so."_

"Sure."

Miyuga nodded and hurried out of the room Kagome held back her giggles when she returned with him, she barely came up to his waist, of course next to Kagome she seemed a bit taller than that. He glanced at her.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded and spoke when he sat next to her.

"Oh Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

She bent forward to kiss his neck, caught off guard he blushed.

"Thank you for helping me."

He cleared his throat and the blush faded before he nodded, it was a good thing he had a mental block up because otherwise he would have heard his beast laughing at him. Kagome smiled in place of laughing with him, soon Miyuga brought Rin to eat with them.

...

After lunch Sesshomaru turned to the door and watched his mother walk in she looked at Kagome.

"Oh so you brought a mother for Rin?"

Sesshomaru made a face.

"Not..."

She smiled.

"I knew you did not prefer the company of men in your bed."

Kagome, Rin, and his beast burst into a fit of giggles as Inukimi properly introduced herself, ignoring the glare she received from her son.

"Mother, I have never enjoyed men in my bed, and she isn't here to be Rin's mother."

_"Yes she is."_

'Be quiet.'

His beast stuck his tongue out at him in the image that played in his mind.

'How mature...'

Kagome smiled, she had thought a lot of things about Sesshomaru, but cute hadn't been one of them until now. He looked very cute when he was flustered.

...

In the forest the ghoul walked...well sort of just dragged her legs through the dirt until she stopped by an aging woman who sneered.

"Did you do it?"

The ghoul shook it's head.

"What?" she snapped.

It backed away slowly and made a raspy sound different from it's laughter.

"Sesshomaru picked _her_?"

The ghoul waved back and forth.

"You tell Jinea to take care of her if she values the life of her son."

The ghoul nodded and faded, the woman crossed her arms.

"Will be together soon my love, that wench will pay for tempting you."

...

Jinea, a blood red crow like demon was looking for fruit when she was startled by the ghoul.

"You!"

It grabbed her throat and slammed her against the tree.

"OK...OK I'm listening..."

The ghoul relayed the message then held up it's hand and an image of her son appeared in a little ball of flame she crushed it to make her point clear.

"...Sure...sure...whatever you say...I'll make sure she suffers."

The ghoul dropped her and faded, this ghoul didn't carry a scent, and Jinea knew if she wasn't careful she'd be caught and Sesshomaru's wrath would come down on her head. Though she had no choice, she wasn't sure why he even cared about Kagome before he met Rin he hated humans. Shaking her head she got up and went to look for something poisonous that Kagome would be unable to smell while she was still part human. She smirked knowing she could get rid of Rin too, she wasn't very fond of the young girl.

Unfortunately for her, Kagome wasn't that stupid.

...

A few days later Kagome was having breakfast with Rin since Sesshomaru was tending to business with the other lords. She looked up as Jinea brought in fresh tea for them, she sipped it and the crow smiled sweetly at her before nodding to Rin and walking out. Kagome spit it out and knocked the cup out of Rin's hand.

"What's wrong Lady Kagome?"

"Rin, don't tell Sesshomaru, that demon is trying to kill one or both of us."

Rin covered her mouth in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

Kagome pointed to where the tea had begun bubbling on the ground and was melting through the floorboards. Rin jumped into Kagome's lap.

"But why shouldn't I tell father?"

"I need to know why, she might know about the ghoul I can't defend myself against it yet, and Sesshomaru won't ever forgive me if I don't protect you in his absence."

Rin nodded, Kagome was glad that Sesshomaru's beast was always present for meetings he would have flipped if he had been present just then.

"Rin, from now on, you will always eat with me, I'll have to check everything."

Rin nodded again.

"I'm scared..."

Kagome kissed her forehead.

"Don't be, remember, I'm the most unique miko you'll ever meet."

Rin smiled, that was certainly true, but she wondered why someone was trying to go after them, as far as she knew no one had anything to gain by turning her father into an enemy.

**End Chapter.**

**SweetDreamer92: Teehee.**


	3. Cat's out of the bag

**SweetDreamer92: Aww thank you thank you to my first group of reviewers, and to anyone who favorited or followed the story. I'm glad to know you enjoy it, I know a lot of plots for this couple have been used and I tried to make it interesting I hope you all continue to enjoy it :)**

**Three**

A week had gone by and the lords were coming over more and more, lessening his time with Kagome. One morning Sesshomaru resisted yawning as he saw the other lords and their ladies off, he frowned feeling uneasy. He glanced around but saw no threat, and of course smelled nothing out of the ordinary.

_"Kagome is the one feeling uneasy, remember whether you mate with her or not you're still bonded now."_

'Right.'

He turned to go to her room and knocked to get her attention, when she answered he raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nope."

She felt a shiver go up her spine, and she noticed his eyes narrowed, he could clearly tell she was lying and she knew he could tell.

_"Don't throw a fit, she clearly doesn't trust you."_

That only irritated Sesshomaru more, he had brought her back to life and hadn't asked for a single thing in the time she'd been there. Why did she have her guard up? He crossed his arms.

"If there is a problem you should say so."

"No that's OK."

She watched his gaze shift from annoyed to pissed to hurt, she jumped when he punched a hole in the wall. He normally had self control in situations like this but like most animals when he felt hurt he lashed out. She may not have been his mate, but at the rate his blood and her powers were connecting them he was beginning to feel the same spark. She backed away, frustrated that he actually had caused her fear this time he stiffly said good bye and went to his room; where he intended to remain for the day.

She almost called after him but closed the door, Inuyasha had a temper that bit hard but this was the ruthless Lord Sesshomaru and he was far different.

...

Another cat demon, brown and cream peeked in her room hours later, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi Kai."

"Hello my lady, is everything alright?"

"No."

He walked over.

"Forgive me for prying but...does it have to do with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"A bit."

"If it would make you more comfortable to tell me what's wrong, I could alert the lord."

"No I don't want him to know...I need information and I don't want him to worry he's helped me so much already."

His smile brightened and he patted her shoulder.

"My lady, I doubt you could burden him no matter how hard you tried, he clearly cares very much for you."

She shook her head, and glanced passed him as Miyuga came in with Rin and dinner, she set the tray down and Kagome looked at it. Miyuga's smile faded as she noticed the burn marks Kagome tried to hide were now in plain sight.

"Did an untrustworthy demon get in here?"

Rin rubbed on her ear as she normally did when she was nervous, Miyuga gasped and Kai made a face as he tried to control his growing frustrations. I's commonly said a cats curse can last seven generations but with demons it was usually worse; especially when you hurt someone close to them.

"Someone attacked you...no wonder she won't say anything to Lord Sesshomaru."

"My lady we have to tell him."

Rin shook her head.

"Don't do that, Lady Kagome needs to find the thing that attacked her."

Miyuga squeezed her hand.

"You don't have to do that alone."

Kagome waved her hand over them, the paperless spell worked like a talisman and they would have to do whatever she said.

"Forgive me, but you _must _stay silent about this, I can't keep Rin safe if too many people are involved...and I need to be able to watch as many people as possible."

They sighed as it sent shivers up their spines and bowed respectively, they turned to leave and Kai turned around.

"My lady, I think it's brave you would take on an unseen enemy alone...just like Lord Sesshomaru would, but please I beg of you, if it becomes too much tell him."

She smiled and nodded they left her room and Rin asked if the food was safe.

...

Miyuga took dinner to Sesshomaru and he looked at her.

"Did you talk to Kagome?"

Her ears flattened.

"Forgive me my lord but I cannot say."

He glared at her.

"What do you mean you can't say?"

"Lady Kagome's miko powers are strong...I will go mute if I try to tell you anything...she did the same to Kai."

Just then he wanted to rip his hair out, it was making him nervous that something was bad enough she was keeping secrets and hiding behind his servants. Feeling his turmoil his beast spoke.

_"Be calm it won't do you any good to give in to your frustrations."_

'...Oh bite me...'

His beast sighed.

_"Remember pup you got upset with her earlier and now she's tapping into her powers to hide from you...you'll only make it worse."_

Sesshomaru swallowed and nodded, for the first time in his entire existence, he, the great lord of the Western lands felt completely and utterly powerless.

...

Rin poked through her rice and picked out every single berry that was poisonous, they wouldn't kill either of them but they would get very sick and then it would be even easier to kill them. They ate carefully before Rin went to bed.

...

Another week later Jinea had found numerous ways to try and poison their food, unsatisfied she was going to try something else. This wasn't so good, since Kagome was getting stronger Miyuga noticed her skin was paler, pristine, her eyes were narrower and her hair was starting to grow a little longer.

Kagome looked up as Jinea walked in and placed some sweet bread down with her tea. She smiled and thanked her, when she left she went in her backpack and pulled out a box of matches. The well was gone but she could make a portal big enough to check in with her family and her mother always sent anything that was important.

She tossed the lit match on the tea and it caught fire, it stayed on top of the "water" she had never seen this potion before and wondered what it was. She pushed herself up and cleared the dishes away, in her haste the bread fell and a small demon animal walked over to eat it. It "coughed" and fell over she reached down to poke it but it was already getting hard in it's death.

She blew the fire off of the cup and poured the liquid close by it's mouth, it's throat turned purple. She frowned and moved to grab the tray she hurried out of her room and walked over to Jinea. Her anger had spiked so quickly she shook her head. Then handed the tray to her she paused and ran to Rin's room she looked in on the young girl and saw she had knocked the contents into the grass below. She smiled at her.

"Rin?"

"Yes Lady Kagome?"

"Would you like to learn how to shoot an arrow?"

She smiled.

"Yes!"

She took her hand after getting her bow and arrow they went out to the gardens, Sesshomaru was watching from his bedroom with his mother.

"I can see why you're worried, she's walking as if she waiting to be attacked, I think someone threatened her."

"But why would she keep that from me?"

She patted his arm.

"She's like you, she won't run for help at the first sign of trouble."

He frowned.

"You think I need better qualities?"

She smiled.

"I've thought that for some time dear."

...

When it was dark they walked inside and Sesshomaru was sitting in Rin's room.

_"Remember to proceed with care."_

He cleared his throat and Kagome looked at him.

"I want to apologize for before...you make it difficult to keep you safe when hide from me."

Rin blinked and looked up at Kagome, she smiled slightly.

"It's OK...your brother use to say the same thing."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"You don't have to worry about me...I've got your blood remember? I'm not helpless."

"You also are not even a half demon yet."

She nodded.

"Yeah I know."

"I'd like to add that it makes me worry more when you use your powers on my servants...if it is truly nothing for me to worry about why won't you tell me what the problem is?"

Before she could say anything they heard screaming.

"Lady Kagome!"

They ran out of the room to see a fire had sparked in her room, Miyuga turned and relaxed seeing her. The other servants worked quickly to put the fire out, Kagome pushed Sesshomaru, caught off guard he backed up and they fell into the hallway just before a fire began in Rin's room. Sesshomaru could smell a potion made straight from gun powder that explained the not so spontaneous spontaneous combustion.

_"Someone's trying to kill you?!" _

She flinched hearing the beast and Sesshomaru's roar in unison as the servants hurried to put out the second fire. She sighed and didn't bother to look them in the eye, she knew she had quite a bit of explaining to do.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: I was thinking about how she wanted to keep a secret and I figured it wouldn't be kept long so what better way for him to find out than an attempt like this?**


	4. Clearing Mixed Signals

**SweetDreamer92: ^_^ I'm glad to hear more are enjoying this story, brightens my day. Forgive me for advertising but I have **_**another **_**Sess/Kag coming up tee hee hope to see you all for that one as well.**

**I own Katuya and Kyo**

**Four**

Sesshomaru crossed his arms Kagome was dawdling, using her powers to purify the rooms, so in short she was cleaning the fast way. Soon he was getting tired of waiting and walked behind her to slip his arms around her waist. Instead of flinching she turned her head to look at him. She was glad she was use to his gaze by now, those eyes of his could make any woman in his arms swoon.

"Tell me who did this, who has you hiding from me?"

She sighed and Rin tugged on his pants, he turned his head and looked at her.

"It was that crow demon Jinea, she brought us tea and when they stayed on the ground too long they burnt through the floor boards."

He frowned and looked at the door where Miyuga and Kai were released from her seal.

"You two, send the guards to capture Jinea and I'll be down shortly to end her life."

"Don't do that."

He looked at her.

"Why not?"

"I just know she knows something about that ghoul I want to know what it is."

He frowned.

"That's what you were trying to do? Why you were hiding from me?"

"I'm sorry."

He pulled away and ran his clawed fingers through his hair, Miyuga and Kai waited for orders. He sighed.

"I want her in the dungeon."

He set his frustrated gaze on Kagome after they ran to do what he wanted.

"Do what you want."

He turned and left the room, she looked at Rin and patted her head gently.

"Don't worry sweetie, just stay by me."

Rin nodded.

...

The woman had thrown the ghoul against a tree fourteen times in her frustration, her gray hair flying around her in her haste.

"I can't believe she got caught! What moron can't handle a simple assassination?"

The ghoul tried to calm her and she stared at her.

"Say that again..."

The ghoul rasped.

"So Sesshomaru seems very angry with her? Well that's just as well, he'll be vulnerable."

She patted the ghouls head and some of the burnt ash faded and instead it just looked sickly pale. The woman hurried to mix her potions and when the mixture was just right she poured it over herself. She grew taller, her hair turned silvery white, and her eyes were now a piercing blue. The ghoul backed away from her and she smirked and waved her hand the ghoul was completely wrapped in bandages and covered in brown robes.

"You'll be my maid, and I Katuya...will _take _what I want."

Her cackle echoed through the forest before she hid under her barrier.

...

Kagome and Rin walked into the dungeon where Jinea had been beaten and was now tied up, the crow looked at her.

"Why were you trying to kill us?"

The crow turned away from her and Kagome frowned.

"Don't be difficult, you know the ghoul don't you?"

"And if I do wench? What are _you _going to do about it?"

Kagome frowned as her anger spiked and her eyes turned red, the crow scooted away to the best of her ability. Rin looked up and tugged on her sleeve, Kagome shook her head and cleared her throat she returned to normal soon after.

"Thank you Rin."

"Sure thing."

She crossed her arms.

"Now tell me what you know about the ghoul."

"Fuck. Off."

_"Getting anywhere little one?"_

_'No, she won't answer me.'_

_"Should I try?"_

_'You can't kill her.'_

_"I don't need to, but I know how get you what you want."_

_'OK.'_

They looked up as Sesshomaru soon joined them, his eyes were red and looked ready to rip the crow to shreds. Jinea swallowed and backed into the wall Kagome smiled at her so sweetly that Jinea paled.

"Let's try again."

Jinea swallowed.

"I can't tell you anything, she'll kill my son."

Kagome frowned.

"Who is _she_?"

Jinea was about to speak she burst into flames, Sesshomaru pulled them behind him and they backed up. They looked at the stairs where Katuya and her ghoul stood.

"Forgive me...I heard some awful demon dared to threaten the great West Lord's daughter, and rushed right over."

Kagome frowned.

"She was just about to tell us why she did it."

"That hardly matters, I found the evil witch she was worried about and saved her son, he isn't sure how he got there."

She moved her cloak and they looked a small red crow who was half Rin's size with large blue eyes and small wings that showed he wasn't even old enough to fly. Kagome frowned and bent down the crow chick stumbled over sensing she was more trustworthy than the woman he stood next to.

"Coming to my aide when I haven't met you before, that's enough for a small favor."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as she cradled the child to her, Katuya smiled.

"My name is Katuya, and my home is being cleansed of evil spirits if you could offer a room for two little months I'd be glad to help you in any other way you require."

_'Slut.'_

Kagome got an image of the beast nodding in her head, she may have spoke the truth but he knew she couldn't be trusted.

"Very well, tell one of the lizards to show you to an guest room."

"Thank you my lord."

She bowed and left Kagome didn't like this one bit.

...

Over the week and a half she spotted Katuya trying to get friendly with Sesshomaru, Rin didn't like her and stayed by Kagome. They had dinner in the dining area as opposed to bringing a stranger to one of the bed rooms. One afternoon Katuya bumped into Kagome in the gardens and smiled.

"Tell me miko, why are you here?"

Rin looked at her from behind Kagome's leg and she smirked.

"Of course, he would need a human woman to care for this one...but you know, don't have many other uses."

"We're friends."

Katuya smirked.

"I know, after all, he could never romantically love a human female his father died protecting one, he wouldn't make the same mistake. Never fear, when I get closer to him and claim his affections in your place, you will both have a place in our home."

Kagome frowned but controlled her temper.

"Bold words for someone who barely knows him."

"I'm already a demon, he's more likely to fall for me because I can already protect myself...can you?"

Kagome glared at her

"Oh have I...struck a sore spot?"

Kagome took Rin's hand gently and pulled her into the castle.

...

That night at dinner Sesshomaru focused on Kagome, he knew she was frustrated about something. His beast moved to talk to her when Inukimi pulled Sesshomaru into the conversation.

_"What's troubling you child?"_

_'That woman wants Sesshomaru.'_

_"Does that bother you?"_

_'Of course it does...I actually care for him, but she's only interested in his status, not that he would know the difference with her perfect hair and clearly more acceptable figure...it's Inuyasha all over again. Except neither of us are made of clay and he doesn't have to run off to see her.'_

Frustrated she excused herself and Rin followed behind her, the beast frowned, Sesshomaru had been polite and she had come to all of his meetings. Trying her best to win over the other lords who clearly thought Sesshomaru was courting her. It was common to assume, since he hadn't taken Kagome to any of the meetings and kept her far away from the lords and ladies.

_"Pup, do you not care for Kagome any longer?"_

'What kind of idiotic question is that? Stop treating me like a newborn as if I don't understand my own feelings.'

_"I was only asking, Kagome is upset because of all the time you've been spending with this strange woman."_

'It doesn't mean anything.'

_"You have never shown such interest in her except by eating with her, you are sending mixed signals, she is not quite a half demon and even further from a full demon she cannot use scent to know your affection is for her."_

'Don't be ridiculous, you know...'

_"She's comparing this situation to the one she had with your brother and that dead woman."_

Sesshomaru went silent, he had seen it with his own eyes Inuyasha had been in Kikyou's embrace and as soon as the scent of Kagome appeared he would run off. Only to return to the same spot when Kagome wasn't paying attention. He frowned feeling a stabbing pain in his heart, he knew it was his own fault but wished she didn't belittle his feelings like that. Katuya was attractive by demon standards but Kagome was the one he cared for and Katuya didn't stand a chance against her.

He only took her to meetings to show the other lords how seemingly selfless she had come to protect his daughter. He got up and left the room he looked in Kagome's room where she was telling a story to Rin and the chick she'd renamed Kyo. He made a chirping noise to show his growing affection for the mother who had stepped in after he'd lost his birth mother.

Sesshomaru only walked in after the pair appeared to be asleep, she looked up and gave him a fake smile that he saw through easily.

"Sesshomaru I was thinking of lea..."

He pulled her against his chest before she could finish speaking.

"Sess..."

He cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to look at her.

"To get one apology from me to you is quite a feat, but to get a second one, that should show you that I care for you."

"Second one?"

"I apologize for my lack of experience, I hope you'll forgive me."

He claimed her lips with his before she could say anything, he growled low in his throat at the taste of her. He didn't want to push himself on her but if she felt the need to question him he would just have to give her proof. Outside the room the ghoul was watching and downstairs, Katuya was dragging her nails on the floorboard in anger.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you have it, I hope this didn't feel like a filler chapter, Katuya isn't going away just yet, but she just doesn't realize she can't come between them see you!**


	5. Katuya and the space between them

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks for the loves on this story, and no that isn't a typo I did that on purpose. Sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kagome's first transformation (from human to half demon) is also in this chapter so get ready to work your imagination :)**

**Warnings: murder**

**I own Ryo**

**Five**

Kagome moaned against his lips feeling him tighten her hold on her waist, before he moved to kiss on her neck. He pulled away before he was drugged and wouldn't let her go, well he already had plans not to let her go but as far as his lap was concerned she was stuck there for the night. She blushed and he stroked her cheek gently.

"I...suppose there isn't anything to forgive."

He smiled at her.

_"Of course there is, now perhaps you'd let us make it up to you."_

"...There...are children present."

_"You say that like you can't put up a barrier."_

She blushed, Sesshomaru thought to himself that he liked when she did that, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"My beast tells me you aren't happy that I've sp..."

"Wasted."

"That you aren't happy that I've _wasted _so much time on Katuya, how shall I fix this?"

_"Kick her bony ass out the door?"_

She laughed.

"No, let her stay if she wants, she thinks she can lay claim on you because she's already a demoness."

He frowned a little at that, he would have been angrier if wasn't distracting him by rubbing him behind the ear. It would seem even the lord of the dog demons had a normal weak spot you would expect on a regular animal. Except it clearly had a different effect on Sesshomaru.

"I suppose the children will need to have an earlier bedtime..." he said absently.

"What?"

"I can't very well claim you if their wide awake now can I?"

She giggled lightly.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm not going to let anyone else have you, I'm clearly the best choice for you."

"Unless I decide I prefer women?"

"You say that like I'm not easily better looking than the average demon woman."

"Who said I wanted a _demon_ woman?"

"Now that's an insult, comparing me to a human woman."

She giggled again trying to control her laughter, she wrapped her arms around the children and he laid is arm over the three of them sleeping under the barrier for added protection.

...

"You want to what?"

"I want to court your son."

"I don't know, he seems quite taken with Kagome."

"But I could give him strong pups much faster, besides she hasn't been spending much time with him."

Inukimi toyed with her own mokomoko and thought about it.

"You're welcome to try, but if he wants to be with Kagome there isn't anything you can do about it."

'That's what you think' she thought.

"But of course my lady."

"If that is all, I shall retire for the night."

"Good night my lady."

"Good night Katuya."

Katuya waited for her to be in her room then she called the ghoul who scratched at the bandages not liking the way they felt.

"Stop that."

It did and stared at her blankly.

"I'm going to try and win Sesshomaru over the nice way just one more time, I want you to keep the whore and her bastard children occupied."

The ghoul nodded.

...

The next morning Kagome's hair had lightened to blond except for the ends that were still black, dirty blond to be exact and it was even longer. Kyo chirped excitedly playing with it, Rin had commandeered her father's brush to take care of it. Kagome wasn't very pleased but Sesshomaru seemed to like it.

"I do not look good..."

"Yes you do, and you'll look even better when it lightens more."

"It's going to get lighter?"

"Perhaps it will change color entirely."

Kyo tugged on her top.

"Are you hungry?"

Kyo nodded.

"Crows don't breast feed do they?"

He smirked.

"No they eat raw meat, see how hard his beak is? It would surely cut you."

She shivered at the thought, partly because it was an odd image and mostly because she was relieved. After they finished getting ready for the day they went down to have breakfast and Inukimi all but squealed. Kagome had pulled her hair into a side bun with a few curls framing her face.

"I like that color in your hair."

"Thank you."

"From the smell of it, another week or two and you'll be a half demon."

Kagome smiled, Rin frowned as Katuya came out with a short..short kimono showing off her legs and the plunging neck line showing off the rest. Kagome didn't get a chance to be angry when she touched Sesshomaru's arm. He ripped it out of her grasp so fast he almost clawed her...he could always try again.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Just being friendly lovely."

His eyes narrowed.

"Too much friendly...and where are your clothes, there are children here and my mother has no interest in seeing all that skin."

Inukimi had to hold back her laughter, she sort of figured he wouldn't be interested in her but she wasn't expecting him to shoot her down like that. Kagome smirked and Rin patted her arm seeing she was embarrassed.

"Don't worry, the servants won't have a problem with finishing your kimono you can wear a sheet until then."

At that Kagome did laugh, even Sesshomaru smirked with a huff she turned to her plate.

"This is the same as what she wore."

Kagome's smile faded and Sesshomaru tapped his chin.

"If you're referring to that uniform she wore I don't recall her showing that much."

She got up and stormed out of the room when he rose to her defense, he looked at Kagome who was still frowning.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering when she could have seen my old clothes."

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek.

"Everyone with sight has seen your old clothes."

She blushed and the servants just stared at him surprised by his show of affection Inukimi smirked slightly. She could tell Katuya wasn't ready to give up but she clearly had a long way to go if she intended to steal Sesshomaru.

'Good luck.' she thought.

...

A week later Kagome found the hard way that her nails had lengthened, she was giving Kyo a bath and she accidentally scratched him. Unlike Sesshomaru's they were black, she had gotten taller and was curvier, her hair had gotten lighter. Inukimi knew she had a few more days, as her ears weren't pointed and she hadn't sprouted ears or a tail. Her sense of smell was a bit better, her eye sight was stronger, but that was about it. Sesshomaru made it a habit to pull her into his lap when they were alone.

She was normally close by him even when they watched the children play in the garden, Katuya tried her dance of slut anytime she could but it wasn't working. She was getting frustrated but by this time Sesshomaru was use to her scent and she couldn't easily work around getting rid of Kagome or the kids. She wasn't one to give up easily, she planned to stick a wedge between in the best way she knew how.

...

"Kagome, can I ask you something?"

She crossed her arms, she had asked Kagome over lunch if they could talk she had only agreed to get her away from Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru honestly cares for you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just a question."

"Of course he does."

"Really? I was simply wondering."

"Why?"

"Well it just seems odd he hasn't claimed you for his own yet."

"He's waiting for the change to finish."

"But why wait, you'll still finish your shifting, unless he's ashamed that he tied himself to a human without thinking."

She frowned.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"Oh is that a fact?"

"I'd say so."

"OK, well why don't you ask him right now? I saw him head deep in the gardens, I bet he won't want to, he'll give you an excuse. Go see the new guard Ryo if you don't believe me he'll show you how to get there."

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Fine since you seem to need closure."

She walked past her and Katuya smirked and went to see Sesshomaru who was sitting in his office talking to his mother and the lord of the South lands. She let herself in and he frowned.

"Yes Katuya?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome went to see a man."

She knew she didn't have to elaborate, all that mattered to dog demons who were courting that there was competition. Normally he would have smelled a lie from her, but she did go see a man just not for the reason he was thinking.

"Excuse me."

He got up and walked out to catch her scent before he went toward her.

...

Kagome sat down on the fountain tired of searching for Sesshomaru, Ryo rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Mi'lady I'm not sure about the way around."

She shook her head.

"That's OK Ryo I'll see him at dinner."

He smiled at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How is it you got to Lord Sesshomaru, I'm afraid to say it out loud but he seems _nice _now."

"Ha, you've only seen his good side."

"I've been here for some time, I've seen him at his worse and as a grown man I can proudly say that is down right scary."

She looked at him.

"I thought you were new?"

"No I've lived under Lord Sesshomaru for almost a hundred years...well I suppose that is new to the people who have known him longer."

She was about to ask him something when Sesshomaru jumped on top of him in his dog demon form, making quick work of his spine, neck and head. Kagome screamed and fell back into the water, he growled at her.

_"If you want to court someone else at least have the fucking decency to meet them __**away **__from the castle!" _he snapped.

She backed away from him in fear, she had never seen him make quick work of an enemy quite like that, and his front paws were tinged red. He took his humanoid form and walked over to her he grabbed her wrist and tugged her out of the fountain. She screamed and but her anger flared and she bit his wrist. With a hiss he tore his hand away from her she raised her hand slapped him.

He glared at her.

"You dare to bite the hand that feeds you bi..."

"What the fuck is your problem?! Why did you do that?"

"Perhaps you don't understand that dogs don't like competition."

"Competition for what you bastard?"

"Hold your tongue wench."

"Answer the damn question puppy."

His gaze narrowed.

"You apparently find me unsuitable."

She frowned.

"No I don't you asshole!"

"Don't lie to me."

"Use your damn brain you idiot."

He could smell that she did find him unsuitable, but in his anger he didn't realize it was temporary. No one is all that concerned about their mate's looks or otherwise in the heat of an argument. He raised his hand and clawed her arm, showing dominance, afraid of him or not she held her ground holding onto her arm.

"Remember your place." he said dangerously.

"Oh forgive me my lord, you're right, I was wrong, you aren't a bastard or asshole or any of those things, you...you're a lot worse you monster!"

She frowned feeling the angry tears prick her eyes like needles, he backed away from her he didn't want her to see him like that. You could insult a demon in a lot of ways and they wouldn't even care, but considering his demon's large size, monster was one of the ones they would respond to.

"I am not a monster." he said through gritted teeth.

"You killed a man in cold blood...and by now the pallbearers have already come."

"Why would I try and bring that...I didn't kill him in cold blood, it's the way demons are...I simply got rid of the competition."

She slapped him again on the other cheek.

"There is no competition! I'll have you know I'm not a prize to be won and claimed as property, but for your information if you had been smart enough to use your damn noise you would have known that his scent isn't on me, I didn't touch him once, in any way shape or form."

_"Back down pup..."_

He swallowed as his anger dropped as quickly as it had risen.

"You didn't come out here to mate with him?"

She glared at him.

"Why would I? You cared for me...at least I thought you did."

"Kag..."

"...sit boy."

The air around him glowed and he was thrown to the ground she did it again and again and again until the tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Despite changing into a half demon her body wasn't rejecting her miko blood and powers, instead they were increasing.

"Stupid!"

She turned on her heel to leave but he was quickly in front of her she moved away and her eyes returned to Ryo's remains and as her anger cooled her initial fear returned.

"Stay away from me, I don't want you to do that to me."

"K..."

"Sit!"

He fell harder and she bounced over him and ran to the castle and locked herself in her room with a barrier to keep everyone except the children out. Katuya hid in her room before she let out a fit of giggles over her success. Unfortunately she didn't realize how this sudden plan would back fire.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well how was that? Did it get your blood all excited and happy? See you around**


	6. How They Came Together

**SweetDreamer92: I just had to do a double update, Kagome doesn't get her second look in this chapter but you'll have to work your imagination again!**

**Six**

Over the past six hours Sesshomaru had tried to reach Kagome and apologize for letting himself lose control like that but she wouldn't listen to him or his beast. The barrier was large and he couldn't even get outside her door. Frustrated he gave up and told Kai and Miyuga to deal with Katuya. They brought her to his office and he shot her a dirty look.

"You set her up."

Katuya smiled sweetly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, I let you stay in _my _home and thanks to you I can no longer get anywhere near Kagome...not that really deserved to I didn't even listen to her an wrongly dominated her."

He glared at the ground as opposed to looking at her face any longer.

"Well you can only be mad at yourself, if you cared about her you would have thought first." she snapped.

All too soon, he had her by the throat and shoved against the wall, he glared at her.

"Get out of my face."

She darted out of the room when his grip loosened and he looked at Kai and told him to get the guards to drag her out like he knew he should have done when Kagome was first annoyed with her.

...

_"Kagome."_

_'...'_

_"He's not listening Kagome, there's a mental block OK, it's just me."_

_'...Going to crush me to death too?'_

_"I'm sorry about that, neither of us was thinking..."_

_'I don't care, leave me alone.'_

Sesshomaru winced feeling the tingling sting of her purification waves washing over him one by one.

...

After two weeks he stopped trying to talk to her, knowing that when she was ready, if she ever was, she would choose to forgive him. Waiting was agonizing, he refused to leave his room most days meetings or not. By the third week he wasn't leaving it at all, he heard flapping by his window and glanced up. He didn't look good, her purification had affected him more after the second time he tried to get to her.

His long white hair was now black, his eyes were blue, and his powers were less than half of what they were suppose to be. He looked sickly and weak, both from breaking down and not eating. The flapping stopped and Kyo let himself in, he hopped over and pat the top of his forearm.

Sesshomaru stared at him blankly.

"...Daddy?"

He swallowed, his first word as far as he knew and he wasn't even with Kagome while he spoke. It didn't matter to him that his eldest children weren't dogs but he was curious as to why Kyo came to see him when he favored Kagome.

"What is it son?"

He chirped.

"...See mommy?"

"I can't right now, she...she's very upset with me right now."

He tilted his head.

"You'll understand when you're older."

Kyo sat down and his eyes glowed, it faded to show Kagome in her room, she was crying and from the looks of it there was a weakness in the barrier. Sesshomaru stared at the scene before he pushed himself up.

"Kyo, want to do daddy a favor?" he whispered.

Kyo chirped excitedly.

...

Inuyasha looked up just as Kyo landed on his head, he looked up and Kyo dropped the letter. Miroku smirked.

"Inuyasha looks like you have a lady friend calling to you."

"Don't joke monk, Ayame still thinks I hit on the woman in the fish market."

Ayame took it out of his hands and opened it.

"It's not a lady friend, it's from Sesshomaru, he asked if you could follow the crow...Kyo to the castle, he had a bad fight with Kagome and she won't get anywhere near him. He doesn't want her to be alone."

Sango's eyes widened slightly.

"He has really changed, we should go...does it say not to brin anyone?"

"...No I think we can all go."

"Well let's go see what he did."

"Don't kill him Inuyasha." Miroku said

"Why would I do that?"

"No matter how much he cares for Kagome, I think it has to be pretty bad that he would ask for his kid brother's help so easily."

"...I'll try."

...

In a few days the group was walking to the castle gates and Inukimi was there to greet them.

"Oh did Sesshomaru invite you?"

"How can you tell?" Inuyasha mumbled.

She pointed to her head.

"Kyo."

"It's nice to see you mi'lady, how does Lord Sesshomaru know this crow? Does he always send messages for him?"

She laughed.

"Actually, that would be his adopted son."

They stared at her in surprise, Kyo hopped on to Sango's head, it was sort of like second nature for him to assume she wanted to see a female friend.

"Go see mommy."

Inukimi told the guards to show Sango and Ayame to her room and the others followed her inside. They could barely believe how much Kagome had changed, she even had a tail that matched her hair, it was as fluffed out as Sesshomaru's mokomoko.

...

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for Kagome or Sesshomaru."

"You understand his reaction?" Miroku asked.

"Well yeah, I'm a dog too, territorial issues and all..."

"So where did the other demoness go?"

Inukimi shrugged.

"I don't know or care."

...

"You think I overreacted don't you?"

"No Kagome, it's not your fault you care so much, I would have snapped too if a demon mate had killed a man without a reason."

Ayame watched Kilala "swim" in the fluff of Kagome's tail.

"Well don't get me wrong I understand your feelings but you know, you've always been pretty but now you're stunning. As a demon, if Sesshomaru wasn't afraid of losing you he wouldn't have reacted that way. In turn, he wouldn't be afraid or even care about losing you if he didn't care."

Kagome tugged on her dog ears, they were much like Inuyasha's except of course they were black and each had a small gold hoop earring in them.

"Maybe I did overreact."

"I didn't say that, you may be a half demon now and could hold your own if you had to...but you were scared of him, weren't you?"

Kagome stared at the ground.

"That's why you have such a strong barrier up, Kagoe he won't hurt you."

"He already did...any higher and he could have slit my throat."

...

"Go away Inuyasha."

"How rude! _You _invited me now you're saying you won't even talk to your little brother?"

"Go. To. Hell."

Each word he threw something against the door, Inuyasha looked up seeing Kagome's barrier drop, she peeked out of the room and he blinked then smiled at her, since he was mated he was unaffected by the natural charm of a dog demoness.

"Trying the half breed look? Looks good on you."

She smiled at him.

"Long time no see Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru sunk a little farther into depression after hearing that she wouldn't leave her room if he left his.

...

Sango walked ahead of her and smacked Miroku with her boomerang.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"Hit on her one time and I'll hit you harder."

"Why would I do that?"

He looked up as she appeared in their line of seat.

"Ohhh I see."

.

With a few bruises Miroku spoke quietly and politely to Kagome, Inukimi was thrilled to see how she'd been effected. She waited until she appeared to have caught up completely with her friends before clearing her throat.

"Dear, why don't you go talk to Sesshomaru?"

"Do I have to?"

They only stared at her and Ayame told them she was afraid of him Kagome chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm not..."

"If you aren't then go talk to him."

"..."

"Kagome, if it makes you feel better, he's not at full power."

"...Why not?"

"When he beast tried to contact you you purified him, he's harmless."

She sighed and Rin tugged on her sleeve.

"It'll be OK, he'll be happy to see you so he'll probably do whatever you say."

She laughed at the thought.

...

She took a tray of food up but only after wrapping a small barrier around her she knock on the door.

"I'm not hungry."

She pushed the door open and closed it behind her, he sat up in bed ready to lash out at who let themselves in without permission he paused seeing Kagome. She stared at him before she set the tray next to him. She felt a pang of guilt seeing how weak he looked, if he wasn't partially purified he probably would have only looked winded.

"You're eyes are so pretty."

He swallowed.

"I've been trying to apologize...wait what?"

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek to stare, as much as they looked like liquid gold normally they now looked as though you were getting a bird's eye view of the ocean.

"I said, you're eyes are so pretty."

He blushed.

"Kagome..."

She waved her hand.

"No I'm mad at you all over again."

"Why?" he asked, quietly at that.

"Because you aren't taking care of yourself, now eat, after that I'll take a bath with you."

He nodded before the blush darkened.

"...What was that last part?"

"I said I would take a bath with you...I wanted to yell at you or something but you look adorable so I won't."

He frowned but he did as he was told, he was also partially worried she would use "sit" on him again if he didn't comply.

...

True to her words, all too soon they were sitting in his private hot spring and she was running a brush through his silky black hair.

"I wonder how long you'll be like this?"

"Not long I hope."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that, I..."

She stopped him with a kiss, he moaned against her lips but stayed quiet when she pulled away.

"I forgive you, I mean I did use...the S command on you and then put you through some awful purification, I can't even hear your beast, you must have been lonely without him."

He sighed.

"Fine..."

"Now are you going to hide behind your pride again or is there something you want to say to me?"

"...Right now?"

"Whenever."

"Will you be my mate? I promise I won't go after you every time you make me sit..."

She laughed, and tilted her head to bare her neck in submission.

"I'd love to."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: So how was that? Oh and...Katuya isn't gone just yet.**


End file.
